


In The Dark

by kathkin



Series: Cuddles [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: He wasn’t sure when he’d started to think of time in terms of human sleep schedules. After his regeneration, probably.In which the Doctor needs a good cuddle.





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> For [ettelwenailinon](http://ettelwenailinon.tumblr.com) and the prompt 'in the dark' from [this post](http://penny-anna.tumblr.com/post/160076291748/cuddling-prompts).

According to his watch, it was just after four o’clock when the Doctor left the control room. Whether that was four o’clock in the morning or four o’clock in the afternoon he couldn’t say. It didn’t make much difference, for they were travelling through the temporal vortex in a manner with little relationship to linear causality, the TARDIS was brightly lit no matter what the time of day, and his companions had gone to bed hours ago, so it was night-time.

He wasn’t sure when he’d started to think of time in terms of human sleep schedules. After his regeneration, probably. It was nice, he thought, to have a more regular rhythm. Nice to rest more often. He wasn’t sleepy, but he was sorely in need of a good long rest. A chance to clear his head.

Humming to himself contently, the Doctor pattered through the corridors till he came to his room, where very very carefully, he tried the door. Inside it was dark, and a moment’s quite listening told him Jamie was fast asleep. He stepped inside, closed the door softly, and tip-toed to the bed, undressing as he went. 

Slipping off his coat, stepped out of his shoes, unhooked his braces, climbed out of his trousers, leaving each garment where it fell. He’d tidy up later. Maybe.

Lifting a corner of the bedclothes, he eased himself in, wriggling in delight at the warmth. That was the lovely thing about sharing his bed with a human; Jamie’s excessive body heat kept things so nice and toasty.

He scooted across the bed, feeling his way in the dark till his fingers met Jamie’s shoulder. There he shifted as close as he dared and with a sigh settled down to nap.

The bed creaked. With a soft groan, Jamie rolled over. “Hrmm?” 

“Shush,” the Doctor whispered. “Go back to sleep.”

Jamie’s arm draped across his chest, wriggling closer to the Doctor. “S’it late?”

“It’s the middle of the night.”

“Oh, aye?” Jamie’s nose pressed against his cheek, nuzzling. The Doctor turned his head, meeting his lips for a quick kiss. “You been working all this time?”

“Yes, well,” said the Doctor. “You know the TARDIS. Always something or another falling apart.”

“Mmm.” Jamie’s face pressed into his neck. This was nice, just what he’d needed – a lie down, and a good cuddle.

“She’s getting old, I suppose,” said the Doctor.

“Hm. Like you, eh?”

“Yes, like – no, not like me!” The Doctor scowled at him. “Not like me at all. Really, now, stop sniggering!”

Jamie didn’t stop laughing and soon enough he’d set the Doctor off, the two of them giggling in hushed breaths in the darkness.

“Quiet, you,” said the Doctor. “Go back to sleep.”

“Mm.” Sighing, Jamie rolled over. “Only if you cuddle me proper.”

“Oh, alright,” said the Doctor, feigning reluctance. He wrapped an arm around Jamie’s waist and pulled him close. “Like that?”

“Mmm. Aye,” said Jamie. “His eyelids fluttered, just visible in the darkness. “G’night.”

“Goodnight, Jamie,” said the Doctor, nuzzling the back of Jamie’s neck. “Sleep tight.” He lay there, listening to Jamie’s slowing breaths, feeling his single heartbeat, till he was lulled to sleep.


End file.
